


Тонкой нитью Силы

by Eladar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: У Рей бессонница только потому, что она сходит с ума от отсутствия Кайло рядом.





	Тонкой нитью Силы

— Не спится? — Кайло сидит на кровати, чуть повернув голову. 

Рей зябко поводит плечами, плотнее укутываясь в тонкое одеяло. 

— Бессонница, — соглашается она. — У тебя тоже? 

Кайло кивает. Его волосы почти касаются плеч, своей чернотой оттеняя болезненную бледность лица. Он выглядит так, будто спал от силы пару часов. Три дня назад. Рей очень хочется спросить, всё ли в порядке, но... Её останавливает то, что, вообще-то, Кайло — враг. По идее. Наверное. А с врагами не ведут задушевных бесед. 

О том, что сейчас они именно этим и занимаются, Рей как-то забывает. 

— Тебе снятся кошмары? — вдруг спрашивает Кайло, разворачиваясь к ней. Он снова в одних штанах, но Рей стоически смотрит только ему в глаза. Иногда взгляд соскальзывает на ключицы, но Рей очень больно щиплет себя за предплечье, возвращаясь обратно к глазам. 

Сила соединяет их, не спрашивая об удобном времени. Рей просто надеется, что этого никогда не произойдёт во время принятия душа. Ею. На Кайло — но она себе никогда в этом не признается — она бы посмотрела. 

— Мне снится... — будто отвечая сам себе, начинает Кайло, но тут же запинается, и на его лице отчётливо читается горечь. Рей знает, что он сейчас скажет. — Мне снится отец. Соло. — Имя будто песком по зубам, Кайло морщится, стискивая челюсти. 

Рей замирает, вдруг ощущая нарастающий противный ком в горле. Любое упоминание о Хане до сих пор бередит незажившую рану, изъеденную воспоминаниями об одном из лучших моментов в её жизни. Об одном из лучших людей в её жизни. 

— Я... — её голос срывается, и она до боли закусывает губу. 

Кайло кивает. 

Им не нужны дополнительные слова. Безо всякого чтения мыслей они прекрасно понимают друг друга. 

— Мне иногда снится Люк, — внезапно хрипло говорит Рей, и Кайло уверен, что она никому об этом ещё не рассказывала. — После твоего рассказа. Как он... — она мнётся, и Кайло заканчивает за неё:

— Убивает тебя, — он снова кивает, и в этом кивке столько понимания, что Рей чувствует гигантское, просто невероятное облегчение. 

Ведь он и правда понимает. Понимает — и принимает. Всю её, со всеми дикими мыслями, неопределенностью, страхами и застарелой болью. Ей легко с ним, и она боится даже мысленно произнести второе, _что ей с ним хорошо_. 

Кайло — враг. 

Но Рей упорно видит в нём Бена Соло, и уже за одно это она достойна осуждения. Потому что Бен Соло спрятан слишком глубоко под слоем плотной Тьмы. Потому что Бен Соло слишком слаб, чтобы пробиться наверх. Потому что Бен Соло... 

Это Кайло Рен. 

— О чём ты думаешь? — он смотрит чернотой своих глаз прямо Рей в душу, и она снова неловко кутается в одеяло, не представляя, что можно увидеть в её душе. 

— О тебе, — честно отвечает она, глядя на него в ответ. 

Кайло усмехается. Его усмешка вызывает у Рей мурашки. Наверное, он об этом если и не знает, то догадывается — ведь они понимают друг друга. 

— Надеюсь, только хорошее? — интересуется он, и нить Силы вдруг вибрирует, словно... 

Словно становясь прочнее. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла, — Кайло, не отрываясь, смотрит на Рей. — Поняла как можно скорей. Мы сильнее вместе, а не поодиночке. 

Рей очень отвлекает это его «мы», да и сам Кайло, надо признать, очень отвлекающий, но огонь Сопротивления не гаснет внутри ни на секунду, поэтому она вздёргивает подбородок, вызывая у Кайло лёгкий вздох, едва заметно отдающий разочарованием. 

— Упрямая, — бормочет он, опуская голову, и Рей вдруг понимает, что он прячет улыбку. 

Сердце бьётся не в ритм, то быстрее, то почти останавливаясь. Рей рвано дышит, а в ногах появляется едва заметная дрожь. Ей так хочется преодолеть эти метры — на самом деле, миллионы километров — и взять Кайло за руку. Коснуться его волос. Увидеть в его глазах отблеск чего-то непонятно-влекущего. 

У Рей бессонница только потому, что она сходит с ума от отсутствия Кайло рядом. Он как кислород, и только в моменты разговоров с ним Рей чувствует, что может свободно дышать. 

Сила снова вибрирует, как натянутая до предела нить. Рей успевает вскочить на ноги, когда руки Кайло смыкаются на её талии, а чуть шершавые губы скользят по щеке. 

— Рей, Рей, Рей, — шепчет он как одержимый, а она зарывается пальцами в его такие шелковистые волосы, привлекая ближе, ещё ближе к себе, чувствуя жар, идущий от его тела. 

Ноги подкашиваются, но Кайло крепко держит её, и у Рей кружится голова от невероятного чувства защищённости. Он целует её шею, и она откидывает голову назад, продолжая перебирать мягкие пряди, сгорая в обжигающем тепле Кайло. Его руки скользят по её спине, которая будто предназначена именно для его широких ладоней, и Рей едва слышно стонет, когда его пальцы касаются обнажённой кожи под тонкой ночной туникой, очерчивают её позвоночник, рисуют изломанные линии. 

— Так и знал, что крыльев нет, — шепчет Кайло ей на ухо, чуть прикусывая мочку, и Рей задыхается от того, _какой он рядом с ней_. Она поворачивает голову, ища его губы, она чувствует его прерывистое дыхание, гулкий стук его сердца, его руки, его запах, его Силу... которой тут быть не должно. 

Не должно. Потому что... потому что на самом деле Кайло рядом нет. 

Рей просыпается, резко садясь на узкой кровати и прижимая ладони к горящим щекам. Яркость сна ослепляет, а в реальности слишком холодно. Внутри вновь появляется ненадолго отступившее сосущее чувство одиночества, и Рей особенно отчётливо чувствует, что чего-то не хватает. Она сглатывает, делает глубокий вдох... 

И ловит на себе чуть насмешливый взгляд Кайло Рена.


End file.
